User blog:EN2001/Girl Meets Forgiveness
Hi there! My name's Emi. I've decided to start writing blog posts after each new Girl Meets World episode! Here is the first one. Enjoy! Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project 11/6/15 Where do I even start with this episode? It was, in my opinion, one of the best the show has done so far. Every scene was perfectly crafted and just felt so real. The episode begins in the classroom. Cory, in his usual ways, gives an assignment that relates not only to history but also to his students' lives: Forgiveness. He tells the students to each write a letter to someone in their lives that they want to forgive (Ooh, that's good!). Riley chooses Auggie, who bit the face off her stuffed bear and Lucas and Zay choose Farkle, who spoiled the endings of movies for them, but Maya selects a more difficult target: her dad. She reaches out to him via letter. And then the unthinkable happens: he shows up at Topanga's to see her. Katy, as one might expect, is stunned to see her ex-husband. She tells him he's "Nine years late" after stuffing cheescake in his face and throwing bread at him (You go, girl!). Riley, always the friendliest, introduces herself, and is shocked to be asked if she is a good friend of Maya's. After some bantering with Katy, he leaves. In class, Maya is asked how she did with her forgiveness. She explains that she wasn't able to do it. Lucas, Zay, and Riley weren't able to forgive either. Cory advises them to find out why: to learn the other person's side to the story. Maya takes this into consideration, but thinks that her dad has already left. But... he hasn't. After re-reading Maya's letter, he comes back to make her understand. Outside Topanga's, the two discuss why he left. Kermit (still can't get over that name!) explains that he wasn't a good parent. He didn't provide for their family like he should have. He has a job now, though. Maya tearfully reminds him that it didn't matter. "Your job was to stay." Maya meets Cory inside. She apologizes to him for not being able to forgive her father, like she thought Cory wanted her to. Cory asks if she's forgiven herself. She has. The two embrace; a father and his "daughter". Back at the Matthews' house, Riley gives Cory a forgiveness letter for "everything". Topanga hands him not one, not two, but three. Not sure exactly what she wrote, but I bet one is about Lauren :P EPISODE AWARDS: Favorite Scene: 'Cory comforting Maya at the end. '''Best actor/actress: '''Sabrina Carpenter '''Favorite line: '"I'm happy I wrote to you and heard what you had to say. And it makes me feel better to know that I had nothing to do with what you did. I always thought that this was my fault somehow, but it's not. I didn't do anything." -Maya Hart '''Thanks for reading! See you next week for Girl Meets Belief! xo, Emi Category:Blog posts